Opération Iggy-brows
by alili lunamoon
Summary: Venant passer quelques jours chez Alfred, Arthur s'apprêtait à passer de bons moments avec ce dernier, tout seul... mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un petit extraterrestre jaloux et possessif ne lui pourrisse littéralement son séjour.


**Oui, je publie un OS alors que j'ai le Bac dans deux jours. Oui je sais, c'est pas bien. (bonne chance à ceux qui sont dans la même galère que moi!)**

 **Parce qu'on ne parle pas assez de Tony! Il est important et intéressant quand même! Bref, voici un OS qui j'espère, vous plaira!**

 _ **Aucun britannique n'a été blessé durant l'écriture de cette histoire. Veuillez, s'il vous plaît, considérer le bizutement d'Arthur par Tony comme une simple vengance de ce dernier. Je ne tiens en aucun cas à offenser les habitants du Royaume-Uni! Merci de votre compréhension!**_

 **Bref, bonne lecture everybody!~**

* * *

\- ALLEZ ALLEZ ALLEZ ALLEZ ALLEZ... NOOOOOOON!

\- _J'ai encore gagné!_ S'exclama Tony alors qu'America se lamentait en pleurant sur sa mannette.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, dude! Tu as des capacités de rapidité supérieures à celles humaines!

\- _Oui, mais je ne les ai pas utilisées. Et puis, sur ma planète, c'est tout à fait normal._

\- Pfff... j'en ai marre, moi, j'arrête de jouer... la prochaine fois, je demanderai à Nihon de me prêter un film d'horreur, là au moins on ne perd pas... Je reviens, je vais aux toilettes!

(je viens de me rendre compte d'une chose les gens : dans les fanfictions, les personnages ne vont JAMAIS aux toilettes!)

Tony regarda son meilleur ami courir jusqu'à la salle de bains. SON meilleur ami.

 _Ding dong~_

\- Va ouvrir, Tony, moi je ne peux pas!

l'extraterrestre se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Qui cela pouvait-il être, à une heure si tardive? Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'aura pas intérêt à toucher à son America...

 _Ding dong~_

...

\- Bloody hell, Alfred, dépêche-toi d'ouvrir! Il pleut à verse et je me les caille!

...

...

Ah oui, cet idiot qui représentait à la fois l'Angleterre et le Royaume-Uni. Il avait complètement oublié que c'était ce jour-là qu'il devait venir.

...

...

 _Ding dong~_

 _Ding dong~_

 _Ding dong~_

\- ALFRED!

Tony regardait la porte fermée en ricanant.

...

...

 _BAM BAM BAM!_

\- AMERICA! ALFRED FOSTER JONES, OUVRE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE OU JE TE DÉSHÉRITE!

Alors que dehors, l'anglais hurlait à s'en percer les tympans, on entendit au loin la chasse d'eau s'activer et un America sortir en sifflotant.

\- C'est qui qui fait sonner la porte comme ça, Tony? Demanda-t-il en le rejoignant.

\- TRÈS BIEN, PUISQUE C'EST COMME ÇA QUAND JE MOURRAI TU N'AURAS AUCUNE DE MES DERNIÈRES COLONIES!

\- Huh? Mais c'est Igirisu! S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Pourquoi tu n'as pas ouvert, Tony?

\- _Je n'y arrivais pas._

\- Hey, salut Ig- HAAAAAAAAAAAA! LES MONSTRES DES FILMS D'HORREUR EXISTENT! CELUI-CI A DES GROS SOURCILS, IL EST TOUT POLU ET TREMPÉ ET IL ES HYPER ÉNERVÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ! Hurla-t-il en pleurant.

\- Très drôle, Alfred.

\- La voix d'Iggy! Où est-il?! Tu l'as mangé, c'est ça?! S'écria-t-il en le secouant.

\- Bloody hell, Alfred, ne sois pas idiot! C'EST MOI, ENGLAND, ARTHUR KIRKLAND, THE BLOODY UNITED KINGDOM OF GREAT BRITAIN AND NOTHERN IRELAND, BON SANG!

America arrêta de bouger dans tous les sens et fixa celui qu'il avait en face de lui.

\- Huh... ah mais oui! Mais tu as pris un coup de vieux, dis donc!

\- Je suis TREMPÉ, j'ai marché plus de cinq kilomètres SOUS LA PLUIE depuis la gare, alors NE ME TRAITE PAS DE VIEUX!

\- Oui, du calme! Et ce n'est pas un problème, tu as l'habitude de la pluie de toutes façons!

\- ...

\- Mais, bref, euh, rentre! S'exclama-til en voyant le regard noir que l'anglais venait de lui lancer.

\- J'aimerais bien, OUI!

Une fois rentré, il posa sa valise et enleva son manteau, avant de remarquer le petit homme gris qui le fixait depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Ah, tiens, il est là euh... lui?

\- C'est Tony! Bah oui, il habite avec moi depuis plus de soixante ans tu sais!

\- Ah... mais franchement, je ne sais pas comment tu peux vivre avec cette... chose!

\- Dit celui qui voit des fées et des créatures hyper bizarres! Et puis Tony est mon meilleur ami, je te rappelle! Et où veux-tu qu'il aille? Même le Gouvernement Américain a refusé la possibilité de son existence, lors de l'incident de Roswell, quand on s'est rencontrés! Mais bref, si nous mangions? J'ai préparé un plat super trop cool hyper génial pour le dîner!

\- Laisse moi deviner : des hamburgers.

\- Comment tu as deviné?!

\- ...Simple déduction.

\- Installe-toi, je vais finir de préparer le repas! S'exclama-t-il avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

 _"Si on peut appeler ça un repas..."_

Arthur prit sa valise et se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami, tandis qu'il entendit de loin :

\- Hey, au fait Iggy, installe-toi dans ma chambre, hein! C'est quand même mieux qu'on dorme ensemble que tout seul!

\- Euh... oui... répondit- il en rougissant légèrement.

Hésitant, il alla à l'endroit évoqué, découvrant une chambre remplie de drapeaux américains, d'aigles et de laoins en peluche, de comics, d'un ordinateur hyper sophistiqué et... de paquets de pizza vides des emballages de nourriture soigneusement étalés au pied du lit. Ce qui lui rappela fortement l'entier appartement du Bad Touch Trio. Pas qu'il allait souvent les voir, hein! C'est juste qu'il devient bien se rendre chez eux pour les réveiller et leur rappeler qu'ils avaient plusieurs heures de retard au meeting. Et aussi qu'il ne faut pas aller se bourrer la gueule la nuit juste avant une réunion mondiale.

Mais bref...

Arthur posa sa valise et, après avoir passé la barrière presque infranchissables des déchets de nourriuture, s'assit sur le lit et prit une grande inspiration.

Il sursauta presque en voyant le petit homme gris le fixer à côté de la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi?! Lui lança-t-il.

\- _Je te préviens, limey bastard, America est à moi!_

Le blond ouvrit grand les yeux, à la fois étonné et énervé qu'il l'appelle par ce surnom. Franchement, cette créature lui faisait peur et le mettait en rogne à la fois.

Il lui aurait bien renvoyé l'insulte, mais se disputer maintenant ne servira à rien.

\- Euh... d'accord... répondit-il sans vraiment comprendre.

Et l'extraterrestre disparut derrière la porte.

Ce qu'Arthur n'avait pas compris, c'est que cette phrase était une menace et que s'il n'en suivait pas les règles, il allait en payer le coût...

* * *

\- Igirisuuuu! Viens manger!

L'anglais débarqua dans la grande pièce qui s'avéra être la salle à manger, un brin énervé. Pour une raison encore inconnue, il ne pouvait pas calmer ses nerfs tant que l'extraterrestre se trouvait à côté de lui.

\- Tiens, voici ton hamburger! Lui dit l'américain en le lui tendant.

Arthur afficha une mine de dégoût.

\- Alfred, tu sais très bien que je déteste cette... nourriture... si on peut l'appeler comme ça...

 _\- C'est toujours meilleur que tes scones!_ Lança Tony.

\- Toi!...

\- Allons, calme-toi, Iggy! S'exclama Alfred en lui tapant dans le dos. Si tu n'aimes pas les hamburgers, tu n'as qu'à prendre des frites! Tiens!

\- ...Merci... c'est mieux que rien.

\- Allez hop, installez vous! I'M THE HEROOOO! S'exclama-t-il en courant vers le salon et en sautant sur le canapé.

\- Tu ne manges pas à table...?

\- Bah non, pourquoi s'ennuyer à rien faire sur une table alors qu'on peut regarder les FABULEUX EXPLOITS DE CAPTAIN AMERICA!

Le britannique soupira. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il l'avait élevé...

Il allait s'assoir à cîoté d'America quand Tony sauta sur le canapé et s'installa comme si de rien était à côté de son meilleur ami.

Arthur serra les dents. C'était plus que sûr, il détestait Tony.

\- ALLEZ, VAS-Y, TU VAS BATTRE LE MÉCHANT! S'écria America qui ne remarquait rien à part ce qu'il voyait sur la télé.

Arthur soupira d'exaspération. En plus de Tony qui paraissait vouloir lui pourrir la vie, il devait supporter les cris incessants d'Alfred. Vie cruelle...

* * *

Arthur commençait à s'endormir à force de voir se battre sans arrêt deux superhéros quelconques depuis une heure. Il n'y pouvait rien, ça l'ennuyait tellement et il trouvait cela tellement monotone qu'il avait juste envie de tomber de sommeil.

\- _Je reviens, j'ai quelque chose à faire,_ dit Tony en se levant et en sortant du salon.

L'ancien pirate le regarda partir d'un air demi-éveillé. Avait-il changé d'avis et décidé de le laisser tranquille...? Quoi qu'il en soit, il était enfin seul avec America, et personne ne pouvait le déranger...

\- America... gémit-il en se blotissant contre lui.

Il était si chaud, si confortable... nyaaa, il avait tellement envie de rester contre lui comme ça.

Sans quitter la télévision des yeux, Alfred passa son bras autour de l'autre jeune homme qui sourit à ce geste. Presque inconsiemment, il posa sa tête sur celle d'Arthur et caressa ses cheveux.

C'était vrai, l'américain était souvent bruyant et pas très fin, mais il savait parfois se montrer tellement tendre et affectif...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Tony avait déballé le sac à main de leur invité (déjà, pourquoi avait-il un sac à main, bon sang?!) et cherchait à l'intérieur un objet bien précis. Il crut l'attraper, mais fausse alerte : ce ne fut qu'une jolie boîte remplie de préservatifs. L'extraterrestre gloussa en lisant les différents goûts proposés. Sérieusement, il y en avait même à la tomate! On se demandait bien pour qui c'était...

Il replongea sa main dans le sac qui semblait plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur (référence à Harry Potter et Doctor Who? Typical Iggy!) et, cette fois-ci, en sortit le précieux objet.

Il alluma le téléphone, qui afficha un code à chiffres. Pas très difficile.

 _14-07-83_

Gagné.

Maintenant, commence la partie la plus intéressante.

Il cliqua sur 'envoyer message' puis il commenca à taper.

 _Salut! Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais... Je te trouve vraiment très attirant et je voudrais faire quelque chose de très spécial avec toi... Ça inclut des menottes et une cravache, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...~ Alors, à te revoir mon beau... 3_

 _Envoyer à..._

 _tous les contacts_

 _Bip!_

 _Message envoyé._

Gloussant, Tony remit le téléphone portable à sa place et sortit de la chambre comme rien ne s'était passé.

* * *

\- Iggy, tu devrais aller te coucher, tu commences à t'endormir...

\- Mmm...? Oh, c'est gentil de t'occuper de moi comme ça, Alfred...

\- C'est pas ça, c'est que tu ronfles et que je n'arrive pas à entendre ce que se disent Captain America et Iron Man!

\- ...Ah.

Arthur réfléchit quelques secondes et dit finalement en s'agrippant à lui :

\- ...Je suis trop fatigué pour bouger... tu veux bien me porter jusqu'à ton lit please...?

L'américain le regarda d'un air à demi-étonné. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'Arthur lui disait quelque chose comme ça...!

\- Huh? Euh, oui, si tu veux...

Il se leva et prit l'anglais dans ses bras, qui s'accrocha à lui comme une moule à son rocher.

\- Tu te souviens, Alfred, quand tu étais petit c'est moi qui te prenait dans mes bras comme ça et qui te mettait dans ton lit... je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour tu deviendrais si grand et fort...

\- Eh bien si, tu vois! S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. Je suis le hero, et je dois protéger toutes les nations, donc je me dois d'être puissant!

\- Tu le seras toujours pour moi, lui dit l'anglais en collant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

Le sourire d'America persista sur son visage, alors qu'il déposait don invité dur le lit.

Il allait faire demi-tour mais une main attrapa son tee-shirt.

\- Reste, s'il te plaît...

C'est là qu'America se mit à réfléchir. S'il restait, il devra attendre demain pour voir la fin de son film. Mais s'il restait avec Igirisu, alors ça fera plaisir à celui-ci. Alors, que faire...?

Après quelques secondes de réfexion, son choix était fait. C'était évident.

Captain America ne peut pas attendre!

\- Désolé, Iggy, mais je dois regarder la fin de mon film! Sinon je ne dormirai pas bien!

England leva la tête de son oreiller et lui lança un regard noir de ses yeux à-demi clos.

\- Quoi?! J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais qu'un idiot! Baka baka baka baka!

\- Hey, calmos! Ouch! Tu me fais mal! Bon, ça va, je reste! Laisse-moi juste éteindre la télé!

\- Okay... soupira Arthur en se remettant sous la couette.

America se rendit dans son salon et éteignit la télé, un peu avec peine en voyant l'écran noir remplacer le super-héros.

Il regarda autour de lui, se demandant où pouvait bien être passé Tony. Sans doute était-il allé se coucher... la plupart du temps, il dormait avec lui, mais bon puisque England était là il avait sans doute préféré dormir dans sa propre chambre.

Bâillant, il rentra dans sa chambre et se mit en pyjama, un joli tee-shirt avec marqué "Sleep, eat, cuddle and be happy" dessus.

Puis il remarqua qu'England s'était endormi, et qu'il s'était lui-même mit en pyjama alors qu'il était parti.

Il se glissa sous la couverture et prit l'anglais contre lui, qui gémit dans son sommeil.

\- Bonne nuit, mon Iggy! Murmura-t-il fort (oui c'est possible!) en lui caressant le dos.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormirent paisiblement... profite-en bien, mon cher, car demain une petite surprise t'attend au réveil!

* * *

Arthur ouvrit doucement les yeux, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le visage d'Alfred, qui s'avéra être collé contre le sien. Il sursauta et laissa échapper un cri aigü, réveillant son voisin par la même occasion.

\- ...Iggy, ça va...? Demanda ce dernier en se frottant les yeux.

\- Oui, tout va bien, j'ai juste... eu peur en me réveillant, en voyant la proximité de nos visages...

\- Vraiment...? Mais de quoi as-tu si peur...? Dit l'américain d'un air séducteur en se mettant au-dessus de lui.

\- A-Alfred...?!

\- Je ne veux pas que tu aies si peur de moi, au contraire... susurra-t-il dans son oreille en passant une main sous son tee-shirt.

Arthur frémit à ce contact, ses joues se teintant de rouge sous ces gestes et cette voix sensuelle qui résonnait dans son esprit.

\- Vois-tu, au contraire, je veux que tu me désires... au plus profond de toi...

\- Qu'est-ce qu-

Sa phrase fut coupée, des lèvres chaudes et douces venant soudainement se coller aux siennes. La main du plus jeune continua de se balader sur son torse, caressant chaque parcelle de la peau claire.

\- A... Alfred... gémit-il alors que celui-ci s'était mis à lui faire des baisers frivoles dans le cou.

\- Arthur... je t'aime tellement... murmura-t-il. C'est pourquoi... tout ça doit aller plus loin...

\- Co... comment ça...

Arthur releva la tête vers son nouvel amant. Il voulait le voir, voir son visage et son corps si... provocant...

Il voulu passer ses mains autour de lui, caresser ses cheveux blonds vénitiens, quand il s'aperçut qu'il était attaché. Il tourna la tête en arrière pour voir ses mains soigneusement menottées aux barres du lit.

\- Alfred! Qu'est-ce que...

Il se stoppa et devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate en voyant l'américain devant lui, nu et léchant sensuellement une cravache.

\- Tu sais que tu es un vilain garçon, Iggy...? Tu dois être puni... lui dit-il en lui caressant la joue avec son attirail.

\- Af-red... je...

\- Je ne crois pas d'avoir autorisé à parler! Attention, double punition...

Arthur hoqueta lorsque le représentant des États-Unis retira brutalement son pantalon et le jeta violement à terre, avant de caresser l'endroit sensible qui commençait à se réveiller à travers le boxer.

\- Oh, quel petit coquin~! Déjà excité...! On dirait bien que tu as envie de moi... allez, dis-le... supplie-moi...

Arthur déglutit.

\- A-Alfred... s-s'il te plaît...

\- Qui t'a autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom...? Très bien, tu auras dix fessées de plus, petit cochon...

\- A-ah! Alfred! S'écria-t-il alors que ce dernier l'avait retourné sur le ventre et venait de le fouetter.

\- Mmm, tu aimes ça hein...? Tu en veux encore...?

\- A-aah!

 _\- WAAAAA!_

Arthur se réveilla en sursaut sous son propre cri, transpirant et la respiration irrégulière.

C'était quoi... CE RÊVE?!

Soudain, affolé, il souleva la couette et regarda en dessous. Ouf, c'est bon, c'était tout juste. pas d' _incident_ visible.

\- ...Iggy, ça va...? Demanda America en se frottant les yeux.

\- HAAAAAAAA!

Arthur laissa sortir un cri tellement viril et sortit du lit en une fraction de seconde, battant même la rapidité des ninjas.

\- ...Qu'y a-t-il...? Pourquoi tu es aussi rouge et que tu transpires...? Tu n'es pas malade au moins?

\- N-Non!

Il resta quelques minutes à fixer America, qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur.

\- Je, euh... j'ai juste fait un cauchemar, c'est tout! Dit-il finalement.

\- Vraiment?

\- Ou-Oui!

\- Il se passait quoi?

\- JE PRÉFÈRE NE PAS TE LE DIRE!

\- Okay...! Allez, ce n'était qu'in mauvais rêve, ne t'en fais pas! S'exclama le blond vénitien en s'approchant de lui et en le prenant dans ses bras.

Les tremblements d'Arthur se calmèrent sous son étreinte, sentant l'atmosphère calme qui planaient autour de l'américain.

\- Et puis, c'est un cauchemar, ça ne risque pas d'arriver dans la réalité!

Arthur sursauta et rougit encore plus en repensant à ce rêve.

\- Ou-Oui... j'espère...

Enfin, espérait-il vraiment que cela ne se passe pas dans la réalité? Il l'avait rêvé, quand même... et ça avait l'air plus que réaliste... ouaaaah! Ne repensons plus à cela!

\- Tiens, si j'allais faire le breakfeast? Dit en un souffle l'anglais pour se changer les idées.

\- NON!

\- Quoi...?

\- Je veux dire, non, c'est bon, je peux le faire si tu veux!

\- Tu es sûr...?

\- Mais oui, je le fais tous les matins! Et puis tu es mon invité! Et aussi, Tony n'aime pas la nourriture anglaise!

\- Ah oui, lui...

Tony. Il l'avait presque oublié, lui, tiens.

\- Bon, va commencer à faire le breakfeast, j'arrive. Je regarde juste si mon Boss ne m'a pas envoyé de message.

\- OKAY!

Alors que l'américain courut d'un air excité vers sa cuisine, l'anglais s'assit sur le lit et fouilla dans son sac. Lorsqu'il attrapa son téléphone portable et qu'il l'alluma, il ouvrit grand les yeux à ce qu'il y avait devant lui.

 _43 messages non lus._

Quoi?! Comment pouvait-il avoir autant des sms?!

Il tresaillit en voyant le contenu de ces derniers.

 _From France : Honhonhon... On dirait bien que tu es en manque, mon lapin... en tout cas, j'accepte volontiers ta proposition!_

 _From China : England, c'est quoi ça?! Tu m'expliques?!_

 _From Doitsu : ...England, je crois que tu t'es trompé de numéro..._

 _From Spain : Tu es encore soûl, hein...? Mais je ne retomberai pas dans le même panneau qu'il y a 400 ans._

 _From Romano : ÇA VA PAS BASTARDO?! VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE PAR TES SCONES À LA CON OUI!_

 _From Canada : ...England...? Je ne savais pas que... tu pensas ça de moi..._

 _From Italy : Ve! s'il te plaît, England, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi tranquille!_

 _Japan : Hum... England-san, je pense que vous vous êtes trompé de numéro..._

 _Prussia : Kesesese! Je savais que même toi, tu ne pouvais pas résister à mes 5 mètres!_

 _From Sealand : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive de me dire ça, big brother?! ...Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me considères comme une nation à part entière maintenant?_

 _From Russia : Si tu veux, j'ai encore mieux que les menottes et la cravache, da...?_

\- WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!?

L'anglais resta comme figé devant son téléphone. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait?! C'était une sorte de blague ou quelque chose du genre?! Ils n'étaient pas le 1er Avril pourtant!...

Le téléphone toujours en main, il se alla dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé. Il resta dans l'incompréhension, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le message qu'il était censé avoir envoyé :

 _Salut! Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais... Je te trouve vraiment très attirant et je voudrais faire quelque chose de très spécial avec toi... Ça inclut des menottes et une cravache, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...~ Alors, à te revoir mon beau... 3_

\- ALFREEEEEED!

Le jeune homme accourut, boîte de céréales et lait en main.

\- Le hero est là! Que puis-je faire pour votre service?

\- Tu peux me dire ce que c'est que ÇA?! S'écria l'anglais d'une voix énervée en lui mettant l'écran du téléphone devant les yeux.

\- Euh... un message super bizarre? Tu l'as envoyé à qui?

\- À personne, mais toi, par contre, tu ne t'es pas gêné pour l'envoyer à tout le monde!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! Et puis je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire avec tes menottes et tes cravaches...

England soupira d'agacement. Bon, en un point, il était sûr que le rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit n'allait pas devenir réalité. Et ensuite...

\- Et si ce n'est pas toi, alors qui c'est?!

Il avait l'impression de retourner à l'époque où America n'était encore qu'un enfant.

\- Je n'en sais rien, moi, peut-être tes amis imaginaires, ou alors peut-être que tu es somnombule!

\- Je ne suis pas somnonbule, et même si je l'étais, je ne ferais pas ça! Et mes fées et mon Flying Mint Bunny ainsi que les autres ne feraient jamais une chose pareille!

\- Ou alors... cette maison est hantée...

\- Ne sois pas idiot! Je le sentirais si elle était hantée!

Soudain, England eu une illumination. Pas une idée révolutionnaire, non, mais il se souvint qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans cette maison.

\- Tony! Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui m'a joué ce tour!

\- Arrête d'accuser tout le monde, Tony est innocent, il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille!

\- Oh si, je suis sûr que c'est lui! Qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit?!

\- Raah mais tu me soûles Iggy, j'en sais rien moi! Sûrement pas Tony! Et puis c'est bon, on s'en fiche, non?!

\- Non, on ne s'en fiche pas! Tu aimerais que je fasse pareil à ton téléphone?!

\- Ça n'a rien à voir!

Derrière la porte du salon, Tony gloussait, observant la scène d'un air amusé. Finalement, il décida de sortir de sa cachette et alla entourer America de ses bras fins.

\- Tony! S'exclama joyeusement celui-ci comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois. Comment ça va? Tu as bien dormi?

\- _Pas trop... je préfère quand je dors avec toi._

\- Haha! Dans quelques jours, d'accord? Dis-moi, ce n'est pas toi qui a pris le portable d'Iggy et qui a envoyé un message à tous ses contacts?

 _\- Bien sûr que non! Pourquoi ferais-je ça? Arthur est mon ami est je ne lui ferais jamais de mal._

\- Ah, tu vois, Iggy! Tu vois le mal partout!

Arthur grogna, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Il avait envie de lui donner une baffe, à cette saleté d'extraterrestre, de le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue être l'auteur de ce mauvais tour.

\- Allez Iggy, oublie tout ça! Allons prendre le petit-déjeuner!

\- Non, c'est bon, prenez-le tous les deux. Je vais prendre une douche, ça va me détendre.

À ces mots, l'anglais tourna le dos et se dirigea dans sa chambre pour prendre ses vêtements, tout en inspirant et enexpirant pour essayer de se calmer. Il envoya un message d'excuse aux autres, avant de filer sous la douche.

 _Désolé, mais un idiot a pris mon téléphone et à envoyé ce message débile à tous les contacts. Veuillez m'excuser et ne pas prendre en compte ce sms, merci._

* * *

\- Hey dude, tu veux d'autre céréales?

 _\- Non, merci._

\- J'espère qu'Iggy va se calmer, quand même... c'est dingue qu'il se mette en rogne juste pour un simple message envoyé par erreur!

 _\- Bah, c'est son caractère, c'est tout._

\- C'est vrai! Il a toujours été comme ça depuis que je le connais! Il devrait lâcher prise, des fois, il est constamment sur les nerfs.

Tony vint s'installer à côté de l'américain et serra son bras contre lui. IL lui appartenait.

\- N'empêche, ça me rappelle tellement de souvenirs, tout ça! Toutes les fois où il m'a crié dessus quand j'étais enfant... Une fois, il avait préparé des scones et je les avais tous jetés à la poubelle quand il avait le dos tourné. Si tu avais vu la tête qu'il a fait! Je ne l'avais jamais vu si sidéré et en colère de ma vie!

Tony fronça les sourcils. (comment ça il n'en a pas? Bon... hum...) Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de parler d'Arthur?! Il se connaissaient depuis longtemps, eux aussi, et ils avaient vécu autant de choses!

Soudain, une petite idée naquit dans l'esprit du petit homme gris. Alors que Alfred était concentré sur sa télé et sur ses cartoons, la bouche pleine de céréales, il minauda furtivement un _"je reviens"_ et se rendit dans la cuisine, devant l'évier plus précisément. Un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres peu apparentes, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et ouvrit le robinet. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, un cri strident se fit entendre de la salle de bain. _Hin hin!_

* * *

Arthur essayait de faire le vide dans sa tête. Alors que l'eau chaude coulait abondament sur son corps, il se frottait le bras, rinçant le gel douche qu'il y avait déposé quelques secondes auparavant. Il ne devait plus penser à ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin. Ni à ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit! Raah, pourquoi est-ce que ces images lui revenaient toujours en tête...?! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait un rêve de ce genre, mais là... son subconscient avait fait fort.

Il soupira.

Et en plus, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, cette saleté d'extraterrestre déversait sa haine sur lui. Et puis pourquoi tout le monde déversait-il sa haine sur lui, hein?! France, Spain, Tony... était-il si détestable que ça?!

Mais n'y pensons plus, n'est-ce pas? Et puis si ça se trouve, c'était vraiment lui qui se faisait des idées... Tony n'était peut-être pas si mé-

Un soudain jet d'eau glacé le coupa de suite de ses pensées. Sans réfléchir, il sortit en une demi-seconde de la douche en criant.

Bon sang, il détestait l'eau glacé! Déjà qu'il avait du mal à apprécier l'eau tout court, alors gelée comme ça!

Bon, d'accord, le fait qu'il ne sache pas bien nager et un petit (gros) incident de manque de noyade dans l'Océan Atlantique lors de sa période pirate l'avait peut-être traumatisé de l'eau à vie.

Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, il prit une serviette et se l'enroula autour de la taille, une soudaine rage montant en lui.

Tony n'était peut-être pas si gentil que ça en fait.

Énervé au possible, il sortit de la salle de bain en claquant la porte, et se dirigea à pas lourds dans le salon, avant de crier :

\- TONY! JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI QUI VIENS D'OUVRIR LE ROBINET! VIENS ICI QUE JE T'APPRENNE LES BONNES MANIÈRES, BLOODY FUCKING ALIEN!

Alfred sursauta presque, manquant de faire tomber son bol de céréales, et tourna doucement la tête vers celui qui venait de crier. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et le dévisagea de haut en bas, se demandant si ce qu'il voyait était bien réel.

\- Euh... Iggy..? Tout va bien...?

\- À TON AVIS!? ET ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER PAR CE SURNOM À LA CON! IL EST OÙ, CET ABRUTI D'EXTRATERRESTRE?!

\- ...

\- QUOI, QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A?!

L'américain ne réagit pas, comme hypnotisé par le corps à moitié dénudé et dégoulinant de gouttes d'eau qui se trouvait devant lui.

C'est là qu'Arthur se rendit compte...

\- WAAH! Euh, je...!

Que faire, que faire, que faire?!

\- Allez, calme-toi Iggy... j'ai la solution : MAGIC HUG! S'écria-t-il en lui sautant dessus.

L'anglais n'eut pas le temps de fuir qu'il se retrouva par terre, écrasé par le poids et par les bras de celui qu'il avait élevé quelques centaines d'années plus tôt.

\- Aargh... tu... m'écra-ses...

\- Désolé! Alors ça va mieux maintenant?

\- À part que tu viens de me casser le dos, oui...

\- Allez, va te sécher, tu es trempé là! Lui dit-il en l'aidant à se relever.

\- M-Merci... Euh... Alfred...?

\- Oui? Qu'y a-t-il?

\- ...tu peux me sécher s'il te plaît? Dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

\- Oui, bien sûr, si tu veux! S'exclama l'américain en l'emmenant dans la salle de bain.

Au moins avec lui, on n'avait pas à attendre...

* * *

Sur la pointe des pieds - même s'il ne faisant de toutes façons presque pas de bruit quand il marchait - ,Tony marcha jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain. Il entrouvrit lentement celle-ci, pour voir un Alfred joyeux sécher les cheveux d'Arthur avec entrain.

\- D-Douce-ment, ba-bak-a! Bégaya l'anglais alors que son crâne était secoué dans tous les sens sous la serviette.

Tony lâcha un grognement. Voir son America et cet abruti d'anglais si proche, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais alors vraiment pas du tout.

Que faire...? C'était peine perdue, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. S'il cassait les mini-robots, ou la télévision, ou même les centaines de DVDs rangés sous la commode du salon et qu'il en accusait Arthur, le fait que ses précieuses possessions soient détruites fera de la peine à l'américain.

Et il ne pouvait rien tenter physiquement contre l'anglais, puisque qu'il se trouvait actuellement dans la même pièce qu'Alfred.

Attendre qu'Arthur se remette sous la douche et le prendre en photo pour ensuite envoyer celle-ci à tout le monde? Non, il serait prit en plein délit et il n'avait pas envie d'attendre.

Alors qu'il cherchait une façon de se débarrasser de ce britannique gênant, Il sentit son portable vibrer, et il le dévérouilla pour voir qu'il avait reçu un message.

Il le lut en quelques secondes et ouvrit grand ses immenses yeux rouges. Puis, sans gêne, il ouvrit grand la porte de la salle de bain et dit d'une voix sûre :

\- _America, je viens de recevoir un message de Toris. Je pars quelques jours en Lituanie, je reviendrai dans une semaine._

\- Huh? Oh, c'est dommage, dude... enfin bon, amuse-toi bien!

 _\- Ça, il n'y a pas de doute,_ rajouta l'alien en quittant la pièce.

\- C'est le seul effet que ça te fait?! S'étonna Arthur.

\- Bah, tu sais, ça lui arrive parfois de partir comme ça! Il faut bien qu'il voit d'autres personnes que moi!

Séchant et enroulé dans sa serviette, le blond soupira de joie. Enfin, il allait pouvoir être seul avec son américain préféré. Enfin, plus d'extraterrestre pour lui rendre la vie difficile. ENFIN.

\- Je veux rester seul avec toi, Alfred. Lui dit-il en le serrant contre lui et en mettant son visage dans son cou.

\- HAHAHA! Le hero que je suis ne te laissera jamais tomber!

\- Oui, tu es mon héros... et tu le resteras toujours...

Il restèrent quelques minutes comme ça, avant que le plus jeune ne se lève et dise d'une voix pleine de gaieté :

\- Allez, que dis-tu d'aller en ville après? Celle que tu veux! Et on y fera ce que tu voudras aussi!

Le représentant du Royaume-Uni sourit doucement. S'était son Alfred. Et il l'aimait...

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Tony démarrait sa soucoupe volante, des idées de vengances plein la tête. Mais pas contre Arthur, non, contre un certain petit blond qui se fera facilement prendre au piège par quelques vernis à ongles et quelques vêtements et accessoires roses.

Il allait voir ce qu'il en coûte de tourner autour de LUI comme ça.

Personne ne touchait à SON lituanien.

 _ ***~Fin!~***_

 **En espérant que ça vous a plu, quand même...**

 **Hasta la pasta, Hetaliens!**


End file.
